The Call
by Cheese1
Summary: Angela calls Booth, telling him something is wrong with Brennan..... but what?
1. Chapter 1

_This fanfiction was intended to be a one-shot, but well... there are three chapters to come soon ;)_

_Hope you like it, please REVIEW! thank you so much!_

* * *

**The call…**

Booth woke by the sound of his mobile phone. For a moment he looked confused and checked the time on his alarm clock. 0:20 Who on earth was calling at this time?

He hopped out of the bed, searching for his mobile, when finally he discovered it in his jacket. One look at the display made him feel concerned. Brennan was calling him at this time?

"Booth" he answered. Instead of Brennan's voice there was another female voice "Booth?"

"Angela, is that you?"

"Booth... could you please come to Brennan's? I think something's wrong with her."

"Wrong? What kind of... Screw it, I'm coming!" he answered.

He quickly put on clothes and rushed out of his apartment, to his car and was at high-speed at Brennan's apartment. His heart was beating fast... Angela had not been descriptive, but the term 'wrong' did not sound good, did it?

He knocked, but his impatience took over and he used his spare key to open the door instead.

He found them in the living room. Brennan lying on the couch, Angela sitting on a chair near her, beaming at him.

"What? Why do you laugh? What's wrong with her?" His eyes darted over Brennan's body to make out bruises, wounds ... anything.

Angela giggled "I knew... you would come! She is just sleeping."

Booth's eyes widened. "What? Angela... why did you do that??? You scared me like hell... are you insane? You... you can't do something like that... Mess with people's feelings,... that's just not right... I mean..."

Angela nodded, still smiling, then she hiccuped. Booth's eyes narrowed and then it dawned on him. Angela's strange behaviour, the clothes Brennan and her were wearing... obviously they had been out.

"Angela Montenegro, are you drunk?" Booth asked, using his sternest FBI-interrogation voice.

"Yessssssss sir!" Angela mimicked a salute.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Great... and you thought you should share that with me, because?"

Angela smiled apologetically and pointed at Brennan who was peacefully sleeping on the couch "She is even more drunk..." a hiccup interrupted her words "... than me." She finished... proud of herself she smiled. "She needs somebody to look after her."

"Well... you are here, where do I come in?" Booth asked her.

"I am too drunk." Angela giggled. "And besides... this beautiful apartment has only one toilet" She raised two fingers, frowned and corrected it to one "And that's defini...defini... it's not enough for two drunken girls... "

Booth sighed. He took a mental note to never, never, never let Angela get drunk in his presence... She was in an unbearable good mood and turned out to be a little smartass.

Finally he gave in "Fine... I'll look after you her... shall I drive you home?"

She shook her head. "No... I called my Jacky... he's going to pick me up... Do you think I want to be around when she..." Another hiccup. "... wakes up and finds out I called you... No, Ssssssssir!"

"How on earth did you get her in that ... " he looked down at the sleeping figure "...situation?" he finished.

"Girls just wanna have fun, Boothie..." Angela giggled. "Now come... I had to get her out of her dusty little bones filled world. I tell you a secret, Booth" She leant in to him, and whispered in his ear "She likes Long Island Ice Tea... verrrrrrrrrry much." Again Angela giggled.

Booth began to impatiently await Hodgins arrival... at least to get rid of those giggles.

"... so we have been to that cuuuuuuuuuuute bar... and there was happy hour for girls... great... and... well... I dunno what happened, hmm... oh yeah, we called a taxi and that's how we got here... then she sat down on the couch and was asleep ..." Angela told him.

He sighed once more. Somehow he was happy, that Angela had really made it to drag Brennan out of the lab into the real life, but this situation was just ridiculous.

'She is not going to wake up in a good mood, that's for sure... A hangover, plus Angela called me and I am staying with her in what must be one of her most embarrassing moments..." he frowned. Somehow he knew the next morning would be lousy.

At that moment he heard a knock on the door. 'Oh thank God that must be Hodgins.'

He quickly went to the door and opened.

A tired-looking Hodgins was standing there. "Hi dude... I heard my girl is here..." he managed a weak smile.

"Just follow the giggles" Booth mumbled. "Oh, and Hodgins... make sure she never gets drunk again..."

Jack smiled wryly. When the two men entered the living room, Angela was braiding Brennan's hair, still giggling. Brennan was still asleep.

"You know, buddy... I think I got it better... at least mine is sleeping peacefully!" Booth remarked after taking in the scene.

Hodgins lifted one eye-brow "Yours?" he asked meaningful.

Booth blushed slightly and shrugged. "You know what I mean."

At that moment Brennan snored audibly. Booth's eyes widened and Hodgins chuckled "And that's not exactly what I call... PEACEFULLY, dude... okay now... I'll take my giggling girl and leave you with the snoring beauty... we can discuss tomorrow who's been better off."

He shook his head and went over to Angela who presented him proudly the braid in Brennan's hair: "Look, darling..." "Yes, beautiful, Ange... but we have to go now, okay?"

He took her by her hand and nearly dragged her out of the apartment. "Night, Booth" he said and Angela giggled "Bye, Boothie... and make sure to hide, when she wakes up..."

Booth heard the apartment door close behind the two and after some time the sound of giggles and steps faded.

He looked down at Brennan's sleeping figure and admired her beauty. Finally he sat down in the chair beside her and spent the rest of the time watching her until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go... the second part... Brennan awakes ;)

Part 2

Brennan stirred in her sleep and suddenly she noticed something felt wrong… She felt… that she still had her clothes on, whatever she was lying on did not feel like her bed at all…plus: her headache was well off any scale she knew… She tried to open her eyes, but the light that fell through the small slits caused her to moan. After some time she tried it again and succeeded – partially. She had managed to open one eye …. And her brain analysed what she was seeing… her apartment. That was good! Although thinking was hard and ached she tried to figure out, how she had ended up on her couch, fully clothed.

The only – more or less – rational explanation was…….Angela. Sure enough, she could recall Angela dragging her out of the lab, not without "styling" her before… Brennan's headache was impressive… but annoying and she failed to concentrate on recalling details of the last evening…. She had a faint memory of Long Island Ice Tea…. And she was pretty sure there had been several glasses of it… the innocent name had led her astray…

Brennan forced her eyes open again, deciding to get a pain-killer for her head and a shower. With both eyes open and finally in a sitting position she noticed that she wasn't alone… Somebody was sleeping on the chair… and that somebody could be easily identified as Booth. Brennan frowned…. How did Booth fit into that story? Again, the only – more or less – rational explanation was Angela…. Brennan started to become angry… No doubt Angela had called Booth… for whatever reason… Deciding that her headache needed to be cured first, Brennan postponed more thinking and tried to get to her feet. 'Bad decision' were her last thoughts before her stomach started a marvellous revolution and her knees buckled beneath her.

She fell back on the couch, her knee painfully making contact with the couch table, causing a thick book to fall on the floor. The noise woke Booth with a start. He jumped to his feet and looked around astonished for a moment.

His dishevelled hair and confused face would have amused Brennan, but she was busy fighting down her urge to vomit right where she was.

Booth finally recognized his surroundings and smiled at Brennan "Hi Bones… how are you?" he asked, but when he saw her pale, sweaty face and the painful look on her face he knew the answer. "I see…hangover, headache, bad stomach… did I get everything?" He asked.

"Dizzy" Brennan managed to add and Booth nodded. "Figures"

Another wave of sickness hit Brennan and she rose and made her way to the bathroom… her movements were nowhere near steady, but she reached her destination in time. Booth heard how she slammed the door shut, followed by the sound of gagging. He sighed. He knew how a bad hangover felt, but he was pretty sure this was Bones' first really bad one… and if he could have chosen, he surely would be anywhere but in her apartment to witness that experience.

He went to the kitchen and decided to make coffee…. Brennan's stomach may still be sensible, but his was not…. And he was convinced he would need some caffeine to get along with Brennan's mood.

The smell of coffee filled the air when Brennan returned from the bathroom. She had taken a shower and her wet hair looked distractingly different to her normal appearance.

Booth wordlessly handed her a glass with water and a bit of lemon juice. "Thanks" she mumbled, swallowed and asked then "Lemon?"  
Booth nodded "Vitamin C helps the body to deal with the alcohol……you of all people should know that… you took something for the headache?"  
She nodded and sat down at the table, burying the head in her hands. "Why are you here?" she asked.  
"Angela" he simply said.  
He heard Brennan snort. "I knew that. It was obvious… what did she say… that poor Brennan drank too much and needs somebody to look after her?"

Booth sat down beside her and placed his coffee mug on the table. "No… actually she called in the middle of the night to tell me something was wrong with you and I came here to check on you."

Brennan frowned. "That was all she said? That was mean…"

"I already told her she can't do things like that…. but she was very drunk too…. God, that woman giggles a lot after some drinks…" Booth shook his head.

Brennan managed a weak smile stared into her half-filled glass. "Mhm-mhm" she mumbled something.

"What was that?" Booth asked.

"Thank you." Brennan repeated, still staring at her glass. Then she closed her eyes. "I feel…." She hesitated. "….like crap?" Booth helped her out.  
"Mhm" she mumbled in agreement.

"First really bad hangover?" Booth asked in a tone he hoped was understanding.

"Mhm"

"Don't want to talk?" Booth asked

"Mhm"

"Do you believe in God?"

"Mhm"

"Ha! Bones… caught you in the act… you did not even listen to me!" Booth said accusingly.

"Mhm….what? Sorry…. My head hurts." She gave back weakly.

"Sorry to say that Bones, but you drank all those Long Island Ice Teas by yourself… now you have to deal with the consequences." Booth grinned.

"Smartass." Brennan remarked.

Booth chuckled. "You should go to bed and get some sleep… you are in an awful mood."

"Mhm….sorry." Brennan mumbled, rose and walked towards her bedroom…. A few steps before reaching the door she turned around and looked at her partner. "Thank you for coming here and looking after me, Booth… " She sighed. "No Long Island Ice Teas anymore…." She mumbled and opened the door to her bedroom.

Booth grinned. He knew that she still wasn't herself… the hangover clouded her thoughts. As soon as she had found back to her usual self she would react VERY embarrassed and VERY angry. 'I should make sure to be out of her apartment by that time' he decided and gathered his things. He left her a note on the kitchen table and drove home, hoping to get some sleep in his bed which was ten times more comfortable than her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thank you all for your wonderful comments and reviews - I am overwhelmed! Here comes part 3, part 4 will be up today too... Let me know, what you think... thanks!!!

* * *

Part 3:

Hours later Brennan woke...Lying still for a moment she tried to recall what had happened... But her head still hurt and distracted her ... and though she felt hungry the imagination of eating something made her wrinkle her nose in disgust. She shook her head and tried again to recall last night's events.

Some memories came, blurred, but they came. Angela, bar, Long Island Ice Teas, Taxi, apartment... black... okay she had fallen asleep there... and dreamed of Booth in her apartment, lecturing her about Vitamin C??? How ridiculous... She smiled to herself and decided to get up and help herself to some coffee.

When she entered the kitchen she was surprised to smell coffee and when she spotted the note on her kitchen table her jaw dropped.

"Hi Bones,

hope you feel better when you wake up again.

Coffee is ready, if you need something, just call me, okay... cause I don't think you should drive today.

Just in case you forgot:

Angela called me to come over to your apartment, so don't be mad at me.

I'll come over with some takeout in the evening, your stomach should be okay by then.

Booth

PS: Did you know? You snore!"

"Damn it" Brennan spat out, dropped the note and grabbed her cell phone to call Angela.

"Hi Sweetie, how are you?" Angela asked.

"Angela! I hate you!" Brennan yelled

"What? Hmmm you can't be serious, you love me, Sweetie!" Angela corrected.

"No, no, no. I hate you! Why did you do that? Why did you have to call Booth?" Brennan asked furiously.

"Did I do that? Yeah, right, that's what I did... Well you needed someone to look after you." Angela gave back.

"I would have been perfectly able to handle this myself, Ange!" Brennan shot back.

"You, Sweetie, were only perfectly able to fall asleep on your couch... and I had to make sure you were safe... besides I was drunk too..." Angela started to ramble.

"Ange, how could you do that? This is so embarrassing... And Booth..." Brennan was interrupted by Angela, saying "Bren, Booth would go to hell and back for you... and now, please, can we talk about all this later... because I really have got a head ache and you are not making it better by yelling at me."

"You deserve it! This is so embarrassing... I do not even remember what I said to him..." Brennan sighed.

"Oh, so you talked? I though you just slept and he left before you woke up..." Now Angela sounded interested.

"Yeah,... well... I remember that he said something about lemon juice and Vitamin C... I thought this was just a funny dream... " Brennan said.

"Oh, really... So, you happen to have dreams about Booth... on regular base?" Angela teased her.

"ANGE! What if I told him something... something... embarrassing? Something he should not know..." Brennan asked.

"Now, since he knows more about you than I do by now, that would be quite a thing... wait... ha... Bren,...you are afraid you jumped him or something like that?" Angela sounded excited.

"No.. ANGELA! No... that's... I would never... I mean... He is..." Brennan stumbled over her own words. "you partner... I know, I know..." Angela finished for her.

"You know what Sweetie... I don't know what YOU did, but I do know that Booth would never take advantage of such a situation... Don't you recall anything, Bren?"

Brennan shook her head, but then remembered that Angela could not see that. "No... it's all kind of blurred..." she whispered. "... but he left me a note on the kitchen table..."

"Did he? And what does it say?" Angela asked.

Brennan read out the note to Angela. "And I do not snore..." he added after reading it.

Angela chuckled "You do... I witnessed that myself last night... And he is smart, he made sure you'll call me and work off all the anger on me and not him...

Bren, he made you coffee and he is going to come over with food... what do you want, that's just sweet... He loves to look after you, I just gave him a reason... wait a second...Jack, could you stir the sauce?"

"What was that?" Brennan asked.

"Well, we are preparing dinner, ... "

"What? Dinner? What time is it?" Brennan asked confused.

"Nearly 6 pm, didn't you know... what... Did you really sleep until NOW?" Angela chuckled.

"Damn, Booth will be here soon... I ... have to... Bye, Angela." She hung up and hurried to the bathroom. A pale face with swollen eyes looked back at her. She remembered she had washed her hair, but obviously left it unbounded and now it looked... well, tousled would have been a compliment. She looked at her clothes and muttered "Oh, no..."

She wondered why on earth she had put on her oldest washed out pyjama with teddy-bears on it... but on the other hand, she still had been under influence of alcohol and should be thankful that she had even managed to put it on...

'And Booth saw me like that' she thought and a blush crept to her cheeks...

She washed her face with cold water, tried to flatten her hair a bit and hurried towards her bedroom to change. She just had put on jeans and a sweatshirt, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Bones?" he heard his voice.

"Coming" she answered and checked her appearance in the mirror on her way to the door... 'Well... I still look awful, but surely better than before...'


	4. Chapter 4

Now... here we go, the fourth and final part... hope you like it!

* * *

Part 4

Brennan opened the door and was greeted by Booth's charm smile. He was holding a bag with takeout-boxes. "Hi, Bones... " he studied her face and was relieved to see, that she looked a lot better than when he had last talked to her. "How are you?"

Brennan bit her bottom lip "I am okay, thank you..." she mumbled.

She was still standing in the doorway, effectively blocking it. "Ahm... Bones... won't you let me in?" Booth asked after some time, a bit worried by the indefinable look on her face.

"Oh... sure... Come in." She seemed to be in deep thoughts, but moved aside, so that he could enter her apartment. Then she closed the door behind him.

"I brought something light for your unstable stomach... chicken and rice..." he explained while placing the bag with the food on the table. Then he shrugged off his jacket and hung it over a chair. All the time Brennan just watched him, a thoughtful look on her face, not saying anything.

Booth frowned a bit. "Okay, Bones... it's okay that you are still not very talkative, but a thank you or something like that would be nice..."

Brennan's eyes widened for a short moment and she hastily said: "Sorry... I was just... Thank you very much, Booth..."

She went over to a cupboard to get them glasses and something to drink. Booth noticed that the thoughtful expression was back on her face again. "What do you want to drink?" She asked him.

"Water will be fine." Booth answered and watched her come back to the table. They sat down and began to eat, without conversation. Booth occasionally shot her side glances and noticed that she hardly ate anything...

He lowered his fork and watched her arranging her food for some time, then sighed and asked "Bones, what is wrong? You don't seem to eat at all... is it still your stomach?"

She avoided his eyes and shook her head. "No... no... my stomach is already getting better, thanks."

"Then, what is it... I can't enjoy my meal if you sit there, brooding over ... something ..."

She sighed and put her fork aside, and looked him straight into the face. "Booth... I am really thankful that you came over and looked after me and... It's just... It's just... I can't remember a thing..." She ran her tongue over her dry lips ... which did not go unnoticed by Booth.

"...Booth... would you tell me if I had done something... embarrassing? You would tell me if something... happened, wouldn't you?" she finally managed to ask.

"That's what it's all about? You were moody and tired and did not listen to what I was saying but... well... that's all normal behaviour when having a hangover. Why on earth should you have done something embarrassing? And what should have happened..." He looked confused, even more so when he saw how relieved and relaxed she seemed to be after his words.

"Good" she sighed and grabbed her fork, suddenly she had found her appetite.

Now Booth was the one who did not eat, wondering what on earth she could have meant. Then he had an idea, but it seemed to be so impossible and incredible, but he simply had to ask, just to make it clear: "Bones? You did not think... I... because I spent the night, that something... between us..." he was at a loss of words.

Her eyes widened and she quickly answered "No... no... we... no. I just thought... that maybe I said something or... I mean..."

Her rambling made it clear for him, that she had thought something COULD have happened... He frowned "Bones... I would never, never in my life take advantage of a drunken woman... That you even think this could be possible... disgusts me... if you can't trust me... I'll better go now."

He pushed back his chair and stood up, he still could not believe that she thought he could have... Not that he did not want her, but like that...He would never...

"No!" She exclaimed and grabbed his sleeve. "Please, Booth... that's not what I thought... you got a wrong impression, really, I swear. I know I can trust you!" Brennan's voice trembled, but he did not doubt she said the truth. She did trust him.

He shook his head in confusion "Then where did you get that idea from?" he asked her.

"I... I... I do not trust myself." She mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

"What?" he was not sure he had heard it right, so put his finger under her chin, lifting it, so that she had to look into his eyes. She still tried to look aside, but he was persistent.

"Look at me and say that again." He told her. She bit her bottom lip, but finally her eyes met his and she repeated: "I do not trust myself... because... I still was under influence of alcohol and... you... I... I" she started to ramble again and stopped, unsure what to say to get herself out of that situation.

He looked into her blue eyes and after some thinking he carefully asked her: "But... you are not under influence of alcohol now, are you?" She looked confused, but shook her head.

"And not under influence of medication, drugs or anything else that could ... affect your memory?" He asked and she looked even more confused. "No, of course not."

He nodded. "Good... just wanted be sure... I would not like to take advantage of the situation... and I want you to remember this."

And with this he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly, hoping with all his heart that he had made the right conclusion out of what she had said earlier.

He felt that she was surprised at first, but soon she responded and he felt, that she kissed him back.

After some time he pulled back and looked at her, curiously searching her face for a reaction. She smiled shyly, but then whispered "Now I feel a little drunk again."

He chuckled and asked her "You think you can handle one more?" She did not answer, but yanked him towards her, kissing him deeply.

After some time they broke apart again and Booth gently cupped her face, looking her straight into the eyes. "I wanted to kiss you for a very long time, Temperance... but I hesitated, because I did not know, how you feel. If you have the same feelings I have, this is not going to be ... just a fling... this means too much for me... so if you don't feel what I feel, tell me... because..."

"I would never take advantage of your feelings, Booth. I do feel the same..." she breathed and he kissed her once more. And so they both got drunk that night... but fortunately without hangover or memory loss.


End file.
